Misteltoe
by bithnic
Summary: Michelle and Amara share a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe. One-shot. Contains strong sexual reference if you know what I mean .


**Mistletoe**

_Michelle and Amara share a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe. One-shot__. Contains sexual references._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope you brought me something beautiful this year Amara. You always seem to buy me such masculine things" teased Michelle as she finished decorating the small Christmas tree in their apartment.

The smell of freshly baked cookies came from the kitchen, the direction of where she knew Amara was. No Christmas songs played in the house and not many carollers came to their door. Instead Amara had put on one of her favourite cd's. She occasionally liked to hum or sing to it while she was in the kitchen releasing her feminine side by cooking.

Just one year of love  
Is better than a lifetime alone  
One sentimental moment in your arms  
Is like a shooting star right through my heart  
Its always a rainy day without you  
Im a prisoner of love inside you -  
Im falling apart all around you - yeah  
My heart cries out to your heart  
Im lonely but you can save me  
My hand reaches for to your hand  
Im cold but you light the fire in me  
My lips search for your lips  
Im hungry for your touch  
Theres so much left unspoken  
And all I can do is surrender  
To the moment just surrender

"Don't you ever get tired of listening to this same song over and over again?" Michelle asked as she lied down on the carpet and stretched herself out. Her lover always had had such dramatic and sentimental taste in rock music

"Music isn't just a phase Michelle, you of all people should know that. Its self expression at its most powerful and in any one moment it can have tens of thousands of people hooked just by a few simple words. Sometimes lyrics can tell you more about an individual than words ever could. Not everyone in the world listens to classical music; sometimes the notes just aren't enough to express ones self"

Michelle smiled even though she knew her lover could not see her expression. "You speak with such knowledge. Do perhaps these lyrics speak for you?"

Amara didn't reply, only the sound of the timer for the oven was the only noise made within the house in that one moment.

Michelle rose to her feet and walked over to the kitchen doorway. She looked inside only to see that the kitchen was empty. "Amar-" she started before having her voice cut off my a romantic kiss from Amara. She had hidden up against the wall so Michelle wouldn't see her with her first glance.

Amara held her lover close as their kiss deepened. Her rough lips touched Michelles soft ones. Their tounges intertwinned as the music continued to play softly in the back ground. Amara supported her lovers back as she arched her backwards still standing in the door way.

Breathless the lovers stood in each others arms. Amara smiled. "That's what happens when you stand helplessly underneath the mistletoe"

Michelle giggled. "I'll have to remember that for next time then."

Amara kissed her again, tracing breif kisses down her lovers neck. "My dear you do know how to excite me, just with simple words"

Michelle wrapped her hand arounhd the back of Amara's neck. "So do those lyrics mean anything to you then?"

Amara looked quizzically at her lover. "I still can't believe you don't remember." She said shaking her head. "This is our song. It was playing the first time we met and on our first date and it was even playing on the radio that first night you stayed over and we-"

"Shhh" Michelle hushed as she pressed her finger to Amara's lips. "Don't ruin the moment, don't tell me about it, make me re-live it."

Amara grinned and picked up her woman kissing her before she led her to the bedroom.

"Don't forget the misteltoe." Michelle said between kisses.

Amara got back to her feet and headed to the kitchen where she removed the misteltoe from the doorway and played it in their room, hanging from a hook in the ceiling.

Amara kissed her partner again as she pulled off both her shirt and her partners. Amara grinned at the sight that her partner hadn't been wearing a bra. Michelle saw this look and whispered into Amara's ear "Guess what else I'm not wearing"

Michelle played herself on the bed, topless. "Aren't you going to punish me?" she said in a sexy voice.

Amar's mouth watered as she licked her lips and laid down next to her partner. She softly licked around her partners erect nipple before it dissapeared within her mouth. Michelle moaned deeply with pleasure as Amara sucked from it with a fiery intensity. Her hand traced up Michelles thigh, teasing her. Michelle moaned again louder. Amara only became hornier with each moan.

Her hand traced to Michelles clit and rubbed with furiously with her thumb. Michelle seemed to lose control. Her body shook feriously and her breathing became raspy as she screamed Amara's name. The music could no longer be heard.

"That's right" Amara said as she thrust her fingers inside of her lover. "Scream louder baby. You're my bitch and I want you to scream louder."

Michelle screamed louder as Amara's fingers went in deeper. She was so wet inside, Amara could feel her fingers being covered in her juices. The jerking of her hips only seemed to pull Amara's fingers in deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Finally, Michelle orgasumed. Amara pulled her fingers out and licked them clean savouring the taste of her partners juices. She lent over to her bedside table and pulled out something from one of the draws.

"Just where do you think you're going missy?" she said to Michelle as she say her partner sit up. Michelle smiled at the sight of what Amara held in her hand.

"I've been waiting to use this on you" Amara said in a hucky voice. In her hand she held a silver vibrator. She flicked the switch turning it as high as she could. Michelle kissed her lips firmy and pushed her onto the bed.

"But its your turn now my love" Michelle said as she took the vibrator from Amara's hand. Amara looked at her wide eyed as her lover made her spread her legs. She slammed the vibrator in, turning it up as fast as it could go.

"Just surrender and it won't hurt at all" her lover whispered in her ear.

Amara moaned loudly. She shuddered from the sheer force of the vibrator having penetrated her. Before long the force and power of it had her orgasming.

She laid in bed next to her lover, drapped in each others arms they shared a series of sweet and sentimental kisses.

Michelle smiled. "Misteltoe seems to have a pretty big impact on our lives."

Amara kissed her lovers forhead before loving. "Damn misteltoe" she said teasingly. "Perhaps we should decorate the house with it, put some in ever room"

Michelle laughed along with her lover before falling asleep under the beauty of the mistletoe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**The lyrics used in this piece are 'One Year Of Love' by Queen. **

**Want to have your say? Join my forum 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. Here you'll be able to ask all your questions about any and all of my stories, including the one shots!**


End file.
